Urban Legends
TRG Urban Legends Through out the weeks since Week 5 I believe random 'Urban Legends' have occured. Some are funny, some are sad and some are just Plain weird. Please feel free to contribute to the Urban legends that will be revieled. Week 5 Since these were the first Urban Legends there are very few of them, but feel free to add any at any time. (Just so long as its not all crack) *"They say… if you go up to the top of Pork City… you can still hear the echos of their battle cries." * ”There’s a spot in Dogenzaka that never comes out. They tried ppainting over it, but it wouldn’t come out. Even replacing it, but the spot would appear the next day. The spot is about 10 feet long. A red, blotchy ugly spot. That spot… is all the shed blood of that week, four years ago” * ”There was a pile of blankets in Dogenzaka, that no one seem to really notice” * ”You know all those paw-shaped marks on Shibuya’s walls? The ones that look like graffiti but never seem to come off? there’s also strange marks that look like bat wings, thick, black, burnt, skeletal bat wings. Those are the marks of the great being that played that certain week. Every year, on those seven days, those marks turn pure white.” *occasionally while walking the streets you’ll come across a clam shell with a ring in it and hear someone screaming “no” and when you look back the clam and ring are gone Week 6 *There are ripples in the street of the Miyashita Park Underpass, and they say sometimes when you walk past it you can hear a young girl screaming liar. *They say, if you look at the Scramble in the right light in the wee hours of the morning, sometimes you can see the outline of a mammoth *sometimes when you look at caitlyn at a certain time of day she blushes and kills things *"Whats that? It’s a girl’s hat! You should turn it in to the poli- Oh. It’s gone…" *they say there is a hat out there somewhere, that when you reach inside there is a never ending supply of blow horns. No matter how many you take out there is always more *There’s a spot in the scramble where someone Always leaves a horn. But even if you pick it up, the next day there will be one. Without fail. *They say if you look closely at the graffiti in the back streets of UDagawa, you’ll find playing cards, each one signifying an erasure during W6 *"hey did you here that one story? apparently a girl was killed and when her friend found out he didn’t believe it. They say to this day he still searches for her and her murderer. Sometimes, on clear nights you can see him wandering the streets of Shibuya searching" *They say there’s a tophat that once you try and touch it a maniacal laughs comes out of it and then it vanishes *Out of the corner of your eye, when walking into a different Shibuya district you can see a boy in a newscap with his face pressed up against what seems like thin air but once you blink or look over he vanishes. *They say if you watch the shadows closely at night, you can see two young kids running around *They say there’s this tarot deck that always tells the future without fail. it’s scarily accurate *They say if you watch the night sky closely, sometimes you’ll see a snivy plushy flying around….with a bowtie and a pin *They said sometimes if you watch the shadows closely, a thermos of tea will appear, but it disappears as soon as you blink. *They say that there used to be a ramen shop on a popular street, run by a well loved man. Even The Prince F’d his ramen. However, strange beings kep going into the shop, but no one ever saw where they came or where they went. Eventually the man was suffocated by pillow forts that came out of nowhere......Dammit Grizz! *I’ve heard that sometimes when you’re in a crowd, you’ll see two youngsters on a bench, a girl petting a boy who’s purring, but only for a flash. *There’s a rumor that sometimes there’s a man who wanders around the Scramble buck-naked except for boxers, looking for his long lost clothes. It’s also said he will serve whoever gives him his clothes for a millenium *It is also said that around old shrines dedicated to children who died, there wanders a curious small brown cat. At night it sits and yowls among the gravestones, as if searching for something, or someone. The curious thing about it is that anyone who sees it can swear it had orange spots and two tails. *If you’re ever walking down the streets of shibuya and you hear a voice call from behind “DID YOU DO IT?” Just run. Don’t turn around. Just run. Week 7 Okay so the majority of these are crack so yeah =.= *Some say that frogs are evil beings sent by Satan *Some say that you can randomly smell mashed potatoes where there’s no food *If you go to the Scramble at the right time of day, you can hear the sound of a shark moving through the water and the mournful sound of a broken kazoo being played. *Some say there’s a pair of headphones left on the ground and if you put them on you can hear sharks *Some say if you listen carefully you can hear a man yell from a distance “MASHED POTATOES!” *sometimes u’ll walk through shibooty and hear some random kazoo playing *theres a spot in udagawa that was completely unntouched my grafity. One day the wall got painted dark blue and stars started to appear on it day after day. They say each star on that wall represents the star of a loved one that was lost during that week so long ago *on certain times in Shibuya they say you can see what looks like a cloud of pure static but as soon as you look at it it’s gone *If you go to the Scramble at the right time of day, you can hear the call of a boy looking for his father, followed by the screech of car brakes and the screaming of a young girl. *AT THE RIGHT TIME OF DAY YOU SMELL WHAT SMELLS VAGUELY LIKE SOMEONE BROUGHT IN A TRUCKLOAD OF COFFEE AND TEA *Legend has it that in the scramble, a sweaty bonnet lies abandoned on the road, but when further investiagted, it’s gone, only a sweat puddle where it once laid. *legend says theres a ghost who wanders the back alleys of shibuya, known only by the strange murals she leaves behind in her wake. *Legend has it that when you send an ask to Paindemic asking to buy nuggies, it disappears. *They say there is a mysterious book called the Shibooty dickshonary *They say that if anyone in Shibuya picks up a kazoo and tries to play it, mashed potatoes will come out of it instead of kazoo sounds *they say that theres these two people, a boy and a girl that can be spotted randomly all throughout japan, the boy always serenading the girl with disney songs. *they say that if you ever find a bottle on the ground, it’s always pointing to a cup of jacoffee *they say when walking by p2 you can sometimes see a shark swiming through the ground…but thats impossible right? *they say when you go to the scramble crossing you can sometimes see an mp4 lying on the ground. when you go to grab it, it suddenly dissapears. *Legend says that if you go to Miyashita at a certain time everything smells like shit, And you can hear a voice softly whisper ”Miyashit here” you a shit? no, miyashit *They say if you stare at Blake long enough he’ll turn around and insult you. ((Blake this isnt a legend you shit!)) *on clear nights when walking by a shrine dedicated to dead children you can hear the voice of someone singing ‘you are my sunshine’ but as you try to follow the voice you never find its source The voice leads you off the cliff And your voice becomes the next lure. Creepy isn’t it? ((This is my favourite)) Week 8 *if you break a glass bottle, you’ll be pushed and you’ll hear a young man yelling “YOU KILLED MY WIFE” *"Sometimes, if you listen carefully, you can hear the sounds of a teenage boy crying over his lost egg." *You’ll sometimes see a girl with a parka with cat ears running down the street singing “Eggs eggs eggs eggs” *If you see flowers around and get close, you’ll hear a little girl say “Wanna pick some wild flowers? *Sometimes, at Scramble, you hear a voice and static that says “shit fuck bitch tits” (????) *Sometimes, if you wander near Io’s shop, you can hear the distant noises of booby trap activating and a man cursing. *They say sometimes You’ll hear a grown man saying “It’s all my fault- I’m innocent- It wasn’t me” echoing around the night. No one knows where it comes from *Sometimes, if you go to a lake on the outskirts of Shibuya, you can hear a girl wailing about how she was unable to save her brother. (Just a side note here, Shibuya isn’t anywhere near lakes. The closest lakes/ponds/rivers/bodies of water are in other districts like Odaiba or Ueno) *You’ll find notes on Scramble that say “En*p** **ter**ise*” *sometimes when walking by an alley way you’re hear someone saying “Violet, you’re turning violet!” Before a distressed cry is heard *If you draw an Ace of Spades from a deck of cards, it will turn into a Queen of Spades when you blink. *Papa? Papa. The name of a young man who runs the bakery down the street. Also goes by “Austin”. He’s a very pleasant boy, though he seems to be a bit sad these days. Rumors say if you ask why, he’ll whisper her name, but all you’ll hear is an echo. You can’t even make out the name he mumbled. Because that’s all she is now. An echo. (COURTESY OF NESSA) *Sometimes when wandering the streets of Shibuya you’ll see a boy wearing goggles sitting solemnly on the ground. When you ask him whats wrong he’ll say “I won….” Yet for some reason he ends up crying. Strange isnt it? *Go to the scramble, leave an offering of jewelry (mainly necklaces) a small bouquet of nightshade, and a small unused notebook at the corner of 104. Wait there, and soon you’ll hear small whispers of “Prizes for the winner, prizes for the winner” “The loser gets none, the loser is nothing” “Should have been me, I’ve won nothing” (Nessa again) *Don’t ask about the dolphin-shaped cookies. Just take one, thank the baker, and leave. (Mama says this is winner so winner??) *Sometimes you will see a boy slumped down on the ground crying. When you approach him all you can hear is “She’s my sister” before he vanishes *Flash of white, both light and something else. Weird. There’s the scent of burning concrete in the air. By the giant house on Spain Hill, there’s always sudden flashes of bright light, like lightning. Even when the weather is nice. The atmosphere is dark and brooding. Like someone is angry, frustrated, tired, beaten, alone and afraid. A lonely white-haired man, soft hiccups and sobs. Every spring night he’s there, whispering a name that’s only a fleeting memory now. Ah, that’s right. An ‘echo’ of a memory. (COURTESY OF NESSA ONCE MORE) *Sometimes when you stare at the screen at Scramble, you’ll see advertisements about some dude called Viktor, but if you blink, it’s back to its normal programming *Shibuya is a wild city at night. Clubs, love motels, and the occasional gunshot. Yes, and following those gunshots is a young girl’s scream. Go to Udagawa at 3:33 AM on a cold February night, and wait for it. They say if you bring a small bell with you during that time, you’ll not only hear the girl’s scream, but a man’s voice as well. "Annabelle… oh god…" *If you stare at Trick long enough—-wait what Trick? (Doge) *Chain, like the chains that bind. In hospitals, the chains that bind are bound tighter than ever before. They are the boundaries of life and death, sometimes inbetween. In the inbetween, we have a young man. We do not know his name, but we do know that he does not belong here. (Nessa once more) *Every winter, when there’s snow all around, you’ll spot two children laughing and having a snowball fight in the corner of your eye. When you turn to face them, they are no longer there, instead all you heard is sobs and a scream *The boundary line between Shinjuku and Shibuya is thin, very very thin. Like a needle’s point. Yet somehow, a dark young man can’t seem to cross that boundary. He is asked if he is alright, and he replies yes, that he is fine. He is then left alone, a melancholic look upon his face. ”Please wait for me. Please don’t remind me how much I screwed up.” *Don’t attempt to put new cement over the “V”s in the ground near Pork City. There’s no point. They’ll just be there the next day. CRACK/EXTRAS *There are nipples in the street of the Miyashita Park Underpass, and they say sometimes when you walk past it you can hear a young girl screaming “ogres have layers” *They say there’s magic muffin…..and that’s all they say. And if you take a bite of the muffin it grants one wish. Even if it’s against Da Rules *A pale young man always passes by Hachiko. And at the very same time, a young, red-headed girl also passes by. He glances at her every so often. Nothing more. Doesn’t follow her, try to speak to her. Just looks up from his phone and watches her turn the corner. She never notices him. You could approach him to ask about it, but before you can, he’s already gone. You don’t even remember who you were walking up to. And you don’t bother to remember to reread this urban legend. *Sometimes you will hear an eagle screech… just as it gets the shit kicked out of it by a chihuahua *Sometimes you will hear barking….. and then a rabid chihuahua bites your dick off *They say in Shibuya there is a certain Pizzaria that when you order from it you end up getting your order much much later because the delivery man lost the pizza, or you just dont get it at all. Either way they say it has something to do with that old House just past Cat Street. No clue how they fit together though *Hey Reapers! Guess what! So aparently in Shibuya theres this house thats owned by some RG lady who rents it out for free to Reapers! If thats not incentive to move to Shibuya then I dont know what is! *They say you can see the gay lovers of the certain week- oh wait they’re alive you fucking idiot Category:Browse